Jubilife High - A Loner's Secret
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: Ash is a loner at his new school, Jubilife Highschool. He chooses to be so he can hide his secret. But when a certain blunette becomes his friend, he soon develops feeling for her, & he will share the secrets of his past. Which might just scare her away. Pearlshipping & other minor shippings. High School fic.
1. A Raven-Haired Boy

**Hey erry body! Welcome to the first chapter of this series! I hope you enjoy! Everybody is around 16 yrs. old. This part is in Dawn's POV.**

Beep, Beep, Beep…

My alarm clock went off. I sat up & turned it off. I got out of bed to get ready for another day at school. After I got ready, I headed down stairs. My mom was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Good morning Mom!"

"Good morning Honey."

I sat down & started eating. When I finished, I glanced at the clock. It was 6:45, still another 45 minutes before school starts. I headed outside to wait on the bus. I ride the bus in the morning since its relatively quiet, but I walk home in the afternoon since its not that far. The bus pulled up & I got on. I walked to the back & sat by my best friend, May Maple. We talked about random things.

"So Dawn, what are you doing for Halloween?" May asked.

"Oh yeah, that's next week huh? I dunno." I replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm probably gonna sit at home & watch scary movies."

We kept talking until we got to school. When we got to school, we headed to GAP (explanation at end) even though there was another 10 minutes before class started. I sat in my desk at the back of the class. I sit at the back because I don't have any friends in GAP. I played on my phone until the rest if the class, along with the teacher, came in. After the teacher took roll, the principal, Mr. Oaks, came in. He pulled the teacher out of the room. When she came back in, she had an announcement.

"Okay class, it seems we have a new student joining us."

A new student? I wander what they'll be like. Hopefully not another bully like Paul.

The teacher extended her hand toward the door, signaling the student to come in. He walked in with his hands in his jacket pocket & stood infront of the class. His eyes scanned the room. When our eyes met, I swear he stared at me for a few seconds.

"So whats your name?" the teacher asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

The teacher waited for him to continue but soon realized he wasn't going to.

"Where are you from?"

He glanced up at the teacher before asking if he could take his seat. He sat down in the only empty desk in the classroom, right beside mine. Most of the class, including me, was staring at him. He tilted his hat down to hide his face.

"Hats are not allowed to be worn in the classroom."

He took his hat off & set it on his backpack. Now I got a better look at his face. He was raven-haired & had hazel eyes. He also had 2 lightning bolt birthmarks on his cheeks. He started to set his head down on his desk when the teacher asked...

"Ash, did Principal Oak give you your schedule?"

He nodded in responce.

"Do you know your way around school?"

"No."

"Okay," she said before looking around the room. Her eyes landed on me. "Dawn would you mind showing him around?"

"Ummm... Sure. Why not?"

"Okay. Let me write you two a hallpass."

As she wrote us a hallpass, I noticed that Ash was staring at me. I turned to look at him but his eyes immediatly darted away. When I looked away, his eyes went back to me.

"Here you guys go," the teacher said, grabbing our attention.

I threw my bag over my shoulder & walked to the teacher to get our hall pass. Ash followed me. As we stepped out of the room, I pulled my bennie out of my bag & put it on.

"I thought hats weren't allowed," Ash said.

"Only in her class. None of the other teacher really care," I replied.

He grabbed his hat & put it on. As he did, I decided to introduce myself.

"Anyways, my name is Dawn, Dawn Berlitz," I said extending my hand. "Its nice to meet you!"

He stared at my hand for a few seconds before reaching out & shaking it.

"Ash Ketchum," he said putting his hand back in his pocket.

"So... can I see your schedule?"

"Oh yeah, here," he said holding out a folded-up schedule.

I opened it & was suprised by wat I saw. It was exactly like mine. We had every class together, other than PE obivously.

"Thats weird," I said.

"What is?"

"Your schedule is exactly like mine."

"Okay so?"

"So nothing. Its just weird."

A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"So... are you gonna show me around?"

"Oh yeah. Follow me," I said as I turned around & started walking.

I then showed him around school. As I finished, the bell rang signaling it was time for first hour.

"Hey you wanna walk together?" I asked kinda nervously.

"We're going to the same class so I guess."

We walked together though the crowded halls to our next class. I don't know why, but I felt nervous around him. When we got to our first period, English II, Ash immediatly went to the back corner of the class. For some reason, my mind told me to sit beside him. I walked over & sat in the desk beside his. He glanced over at me. I gave him a small smile & he returned it.

I don't remember what we learned about that period, if anything. I've been in English since 1st grade, even though back then it was called Reading. What else is there to learn? After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang. I got up to leave. As I did, I glanced over to where Ash was sitting but he was gone. I looked at the door & saw him walking out. It made me kinda sad. Why?

 **Thats the end of this chapter. Yeah short, I know. I talked to my best friend/co-author/beta-reader & we decided to end it here. I will not say his name because he is yet to make an account on here. The reason this is so short is because this is an intro chapter.**

 **Okay, so your probably wonder what GAP is. Well basically you go to a classroom for 30 minutes at the beginning of the day. While you're in there, you're supposed to work on late homework, make-up test, ect. Most students however just play on there phones, talk, or sleep. The teacher also takes roll in there. That is basically it. Bye erry body!**


	2. A Normal School Day

**Hey erry body! Gonna keep this short so you can start reading. I would appreciate more reviews so I know what you think. Starts in Ash's POV.**

English just ended so I got up & left. I didn't wait for... Dawn? Was that her name? I've never been good with names. Anyways, I have to get to geometry. As I was walking, someone put there hand in front of my face signalling me to stop. I looked up to see a purple-haired guy standing in front of me.

"You're the new student right?" he asked me.

I nodded in response.

"My name is Paul. I don't know if you know this yet, but I run this school. So if I say something you do it."

"Ah, so you're the school bully. I expected different."

He looked at me angrily. A crowd started gathering around us. I heard whispers like, "New kids gonna get pummeled" or "He's gonna get it."

Paul smirked before saying, "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

He threw a super quick punch at my face. I reached up & caught his fist just before it hit me. He, along with everyone in the crowd, was shocked. I then said...

"You're really gonna try to punch me? For all you know, I could be a pussy who's never thrown a punch, or I could be a fighter who you'll never beat. Think first."

I twisted his wrist & he fell to the ground. As I started walking away, the crowd separated to make me a path. I walked into class to see that... ummm... Dawn wasn't in there yet. She walked in about a minute later. She looked at me & smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She then walked to the other side of the room & sat beside some girl. She was wearing a red bandana & jacket.

Class went by fairly quickly. The bell rang signaling it was time for first lunch. I brought lunch from home so I didn't have to wait in line to eat that horrible school food. I went outside to the courtyard & looked for a secluded spot to eat. I sat against a wall away from everyone & started eating. As I was eating, Dawn walked up. I'm pretty sure that's her name.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey... Dawn right?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

"So... I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with me & my friends."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna pass."

"Please?"

"I'm sorry but the answer is no."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"I'm a loner."

"Oh okay," she said sounding a little depressed.

As she walked away, I continued eating. I don't know why, but I kinda wish she would've stayed & ate with me.

 **Dawn's POV:**

As I walked away from where Ash was eating, I felt kinda sad. Why? Why do I feel this way? He's just another boy. A very handsome boy. Wait what?

"Hey Dawn!" May yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down.

"Hey," greeted Misty.

"Sup," Gary & Drew said.

"Okay! Dawn is here! What did you wanna show us Gary?" May blurted out.

"Okay so you guys know about that new student?" Gary asked.

"Ash?" I questioned.

"Whatever his name is, he got into a fight with Paul & won!"

"Paul? As in Paul Shinji, the bully?" Misty asked confused.

"Yeah!"

"I don't believe you. Show me proof!" May demanded.

"Don't worry. I recorded the entire thing," he said pulling out his phone.

He showed us a video of Paul picking a fight with Ash.

 _Paul said, "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."_

 _He threw a super quick punch at Ash's face. He reached up & caught his fist just before it hit me. He, along with everyone in the crowd, was shocked. Ash then said..._

 _"You're really gonna try to punch me? For all you know, I could be a pussy who's never thrown a punch, or I could be a fighter who you'll never beat. Think first."_

 _Ash twisted his wrist & he fell to the ground._

The video ended.

"That has to be fake," May said astonished.

"Its not."

They all kept arguing about whether it was real or not, so nobody noticed me get up. I was gonna find out if it was real myself. I was gonna ask Ash.

I was about halfway to where Ash was when the bell rang. I guess I'll ask him later. When I got to Biology, I saw Ash talking to the teacher. She pointed at me & Ash looked at me for a few seconds before looking back at the teacher. He said a few more things before walking over to me.

"Looks like I'm your new lab partner," he said when he got to me.

"What are the odds," I said with a nervous laugh.

Okay whats going on? First we have identical schedules & now we're lab partners. Whats next? I sat down at my table & Ash sat next to me since partners have to sit together.

 **Ash's POV:**

The teacher got up & started teaching us about Punette Squares. I vaguely remember them from 4th or 5th grade. I noticed Dawn scribbling something on a piece of paper. She folded it up & slid it to me. I opened it & it read...

 _"I heard you got into a fight with Paul."_

I glanced over at her & she seemed to be focused on the teacher. I wrote my response & slid it back.

 _"Yeah."_

She wrote something & passed it back.

 _"Did you win?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"How?"_

 _"His move was predictable."_

 _"Okay, but watch out. You might've run that time but he doesn't accept defeat easily."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?"_

She stared at the note for thinking. About 30 seconds later, she wrote something down & passed it back.

 _"Just helping a friend."_

Wait we're friends?

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Bye erry body!**


	3. Friends?

**Hey erry body! Welcome back! You guys are probably mad at me for not updating on a regular basis. I can explain! I don't own a computer, tablet, phone, or anything else I can type & post on! Anyways lets start!**

We're friends? No. No no no no no no. We are not friends.

I started scribbling my response when the teacher asked...

"Care to read what's on that paper to the class?"

I shook my head. She then walked up to me & held out her hand.

"Hand it over."

I then ripped the note in half. There is no way I'm letting a teacher know I got into a fight my first day here.

"Go to the office."

I sighed as I got up. I can already tell, I won't like this class. I walked through the now empty halls to the main office. Hard to believe how fast it can be more crowded that Grand Central Station & within minutes resemble a ghost town. I walked into the main office & went to the principal's room. He was on the phone with someone, my teacher I'm guessing. He hung up the phone & told me to sit down.

"So Mr. Ketchum. Its your first day here & you've already been sent to my office. Should I expect this for the rest of the year?"

"No sir."

"Can you tell me why you're here?"

"I was passing notes to my lab partner."

"Why were you passing notes?"

"She wanted to learn a little about me," I lied, not wanting to tell the principal I got into a fight.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm gonna be honest with you Ash. You seem like a nice boy, so I'll let you off with a warning. Just dont end up back in here."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Go on back to class."

"Yes sir."

I got up & left. As I made my way back to class, I couldn't help but to think back to when I was that happy little boy. And that day that changed me forever.

 _It started like any other day. I was 8 years old & was in the 3rd grade. That day we were having a birthday party for one of my class mates. His mom bought pizza & cupcakes for everyone. We were all having a good time. My best friend Tracey & I snuck one of the pizza away & devoured it in under a minute. We got in so much trouble._

I chuckled at the memory. That was the last time I remember being happy, except mabey that night a dinner.

 _My mom made her famous hot dog - pizza casserole. It was delicious. I ate so much & I was happy. Then Dad got home._

I shook my head. I refused to remember that part. It would only bring pain. I continued walking to class.

 **Dawn's POV:**

Ash got sent to the office for something I did. I hope he's not mad at me.

He came back in a few minutes later. He walked over & took his seat. I was about to apologize but, by the look on his face, I could tell he had a lot on his mind. I decided to stay quite.

Nothing else really happened for the rest of class. Though, it seems the teacher doesn't like Ash. She was getting on to him for stuff he didn't do. The bell rang signalling it was time for P.E. I got up along with Ash. He started to leave but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to apologize for getting you sent to the office."

"Its not entirely your fault. I'm just as responsible," he said, making me feel a little less guilty.

"So your not mad?"

"No."

I sighed in relief. I smiled & looked him in the eyes. But then something weird happened, I found myself unable to look away.

"Ummm... Dawn. Could you please let go of my hand?" Ash asked, snapping me out of my trance.

I realized that I hadn't let go of his hand. I felt my face heat up as I quickly released his hand.

"S-Sorry!"

"Its fine. There's no need to worry about it."

I was suprised that he used my catchphrase. Before I could say anything, he was already headed out the door.

 **Ash's POV:**

That felt weird. I've held other girls' hands before but it never felt like that. That felt weird, but in a good way.

I walked into the locker room & went to the coach's office. He was sitting at his desk.

"Hey. Are you the new student?" He asked when I walked in.

"Yes sir."

"Nice to meet you. Lets make one think clear. Every day you have two options: participate & play the game with everyone else, or walk around the track. No sitting in the bleachers unless you're injured."

"Yes sir."

"Now, you need a uniform. Follow me."

He walked past me & went to a closet. He unlocked it & went inside. About a minute later, he came out with a red & blue uniform.

"Here you go. Now hurry up & change. We're playing basketball today. Oh yeah before I forget, your locker number is 20, & here is the combination," he said scribbling the code on a piece of paper. I walked over to my assigned locker & unlocked it. After I changed, I waited in the hall along with the rest of the class. Everyone immediately looked at me.

"Thats the kid who beat up Paul," someone whispered.

I sighed. Rumors can be changed so easily. The coach walked out & told us to go to the gym. When we got to the gym, most of the class went to one side of the court while some started walking around the outter edge of the court. The ones who were walking instantly formed groups of 3 or 4. I walked by myself.

A few minutes later, the girls P.E. class came in. They all started walking & just like the guys, they all formed groups. I saw Dawn walking with that brunette from geometry & some redhead with a pony tail on the side of her head. I decided to keep my distance.

As I was walking, I began to get lost in thought. Then I bumped into someone, knocking us both to the ground.

"Fuck! Sorry!" I said while getting up.

After I got up, I saw that redhead & brunette looking at me angrily. What where you're going asshole!" the redhead said.

I ignored her as I had realized I knocked Dawn down.

"Are you okay Dawn?" I asked, hoping I didn't hurt her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said as she sat up.

"Here," I said holding out my hand.

She took my hand & I pulled her to her feet. When she got to her feet, she stumbled & fell into my chest. I felt my face start heating up. Again, like when we held hands, I got that weird feeling. Its nice & kinda warm.

"Awww, thats so cute," the brunette squealed.

Dawn quickly got off me. As soon as she did, that feeling left me.

"S-Sorry!" Dawn said.

"Dawn why are you apologizing?"

"Because I fell on you."

"I should be apologizing. I ran into you."

"It's fine Ash. What kind of friend would I be if I got mad at you for something like that?"

"We're friends?"

"Yeah, we are. Aren't we?"

No we are not friends.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

 **Done! Please review! Also, I'm starting to lose my will to write so I might take a break for a while.** **MIGHT** **being the key word. Anyways, bye erry body!**


	4. A Genuine Smile

**Hey erry body! I'm finally back with another chapter! Let's jump straight into this! Before we do, to my friend DarkestLightOfHope, Happy Birthday "dear!" (People reading this, the "dear" thing is an inside joke.) Everyone, go to her most recent story & wish her a happy birthday!**

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I'm a fucking idiot! Why?! Why did I say we were friends?! We can't be friends! Wait, maybe this good. Maybe this time it'll be different. No. It won't be different. It's never different. But maybe if I don't let her get too close...

"Mr. Ketchum!" the teacher half-yelled.

I looked up to see the entire class staring at me.

"Repeat back to me what I just said," he commanded.

"Sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention."

"Then start."

I looked around the room. Some kids were snickering, some didn't care. I glanced over at Dawn to see her eyeing me curiously.

For the rest of class, I made myself look like I was paying attention, even though I wasn't. I was actually lost in thought the entire time. History ended soon enough. I'm glad that during that period I wasn't being constantly questioned like in PE. That red-head Misty & brunette May, I think those where their names, were constantly asking me questions. I stayed quiet mostly, which made them ask more. They finally stopped when Dawn told them to.

After the bell rang, I quickly headed out of class & to the main doors of school. I walked out & headed home. After about ten minutes of walking, I made it home. I walked in & a delicious smell hit my nose.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Welcome home!" My mom said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

I put my bag down by the door & walked into the kitchen to find out what my mom was making. I entered to see an abundant amount of food being made.

"Why are you making so much?" I asked.

"I've invited one of our new neighbors over for dinner."

"Ahh... okay. Anyways it smells delicious," I said with a small smile on my face.

My mom looked at me & sighed. She saw right through my fake smile.

"It's pointless to smile unless you mean it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Go get washed up. They'll be here soon."

"Yes ma'am."

I headed upstairs to get a shower.

 **Dawn's POV:**

"Finally home!" I yelled as I walked inside my house.

"Hey Dear!" My mom said, looking up from her magazine. "How was school?"

"It was good. I made a new friend!" I said happily.

"That's good! Also we're going over to our neighbor's for dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh another thing, it took you longer to get home than usual. Why?"

"May kept asking me for Ash's number."

"Ash is your new friend I'm guessing."

"Yup. He's a new student,"

"Is his last name Ketchum by chance?"

"Yes ma'am. How did you guess?"

"Just a hunch. Anyways they're probably wondering where we are. Let's get going,"

"Yes ma'am."

We walked out the door. I began heading to the car when my mom told me to follow her. We walked across the street to the house straight across from ours.

"I thought this house was vacant," I said.

"It was but someone moved in. You probably didn't notice because you're always in your room."

We knocked on the door & a middle aged woman opened it.

"Hey Johanna!" She greeted my mom.

"Hey Delia. It's good to see you."

"Yeah," she said before noticing me. "Now who's this?"

"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too. Won't you too come in?" She asked as she stepped aside.

As we walked inside, I could hear someone taking a shower.

"Is someone taking a shower?"

"Yeah, my son is."

A few minutes later, the water stopped & heard movement upstairs.

"Looks like he's finally out," Ms. OKetchum said as she took a sip of her tea. "Hey wanna see something funny?"

"Sure," my mom said as I nodded in agreement.

"Ash! Dinner is ready!" She yelled.

Wait, Ash? I hope I look alright! Wait, why do I care how I look to him? We're just friends.

I heard what sounded like a herd of Tauros running around upstairs. The sound got closer & closer to the top of the stairs. I watched as Ash rounded the top of the stairs & slipped. He tumbled down the stairs, landing on his face at the bottom. Without thinking, I jumped up from where I was sitting & ran over to Ash.

"Ash! Are you okay?! I asked kneeling next to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine... Dawn? What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat up.

"We came over for dinner," I answered, still a little worried.

"Are you okay Ash?" Ms. Ketchum asked as she walked up.

"Yes ma'am. I'm fine."

"You can be so clumsy at times," she said with a sigh. "Anyways let's eat."

We then headed to the kitchen to eat. When we got there, Ash immediately started to stuff his face. By the time I had made my plate, Ash was already going back for seconds.

"How can you eat like that?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Years of habit," he said in between bites.

"That didn't answer my question."

I then took a bite of my food. As soon as it touched my tongue, my mouth was in Heaven.

"Wow! This is delicious!" I said as I began inhaling my food.

"I'm glad you like it," Ms. Ketchum said with a smile.

I was about half-done with my plate when Ash finished his third. He got up & walked to the sink. He rinsed his plate & then started to head upstairs. He was about halfway up the stairs when Ms. Ketchum said...

"Ash, stay downstairs until they leave."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he sat down where he was.

I soon finished eating. I did what Ash did & rinsed my plate then put it in the dishwasher. I then walked into the living room & sat down on the couch. I pulled out my phone & started watching YouTube. After a while, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked towards the kitchen to see my mom & Ms. Ketchum talking. I then glanced at where Ash was sitting to see him staring at me.

"Ash, why are you staring at me," I asked as I turned to face him.

He didn't say anything, instead he looked away with a blush on his face. I got up & walked up the stairs to him.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked again.

"Don't worry about it," he said still not looking at me."

I sat down beside him.

"Now I'm worried about it, so tell me."

"It's just, well, it's weird."

"What's weird?"

"The fact that we have the exact same class schedule, we get chosen to be lab partners, & we live across the street from each other. Isn't that weird to you?" he said as he half- looked at me.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem kinda weird. Maybe the world wants us to be friends," I finished with a smile.

"Maybe..."

"Still, that doesn't answer my question," I said playfully.

"Crap, I thought I distracted you from that," he said with a small grin.

"Nope. Now tell me."

Ash then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I was staring at you because... I think you're kinda cute."

Wait... Ash thinks I'm cute?

"R-Really?" I asked as I felt my face heat up.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're actually pretty handsome."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

We both then started laughing.

"Dawn we're about to leave," my mom yelled to me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I told Ash.

"Yeah, see ya," he said with a smile.

My mom & I walked to the door. Ms. Ketchum opened the door to let us out.

"Thank you for the meal Ms. Ketchum," I thanked her.

"Please, call me Delia."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks for the meal Delia. I'll talk to you later," my mom said.

"Bye Johanna."

"Bye."

As we turned to leave, I heard Ms. Delia call me.

"Hey Dawn, wait a second."

"Yes ma'am, what is it?"

"When you & Ash were on the stairs, you made Ash smile. A genuine smile. A smile of happiness," she said with a tear forming in her eye. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I haven't seen him smile like that in years."

"Really?"

"Yes, so thank you. Please keep Ash happy. Goodbye."

"Goodbye... I guess... Ms. Delia."

She then closed the door. I headed back home. I immediately climbed in bed, as it was past ten. I soon fell asleep.

 **That's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Once again, happy birthday Darkest! Bye erry body!**


	5. A Day in the Park

**Hey erry body! Welcome back! This chapter is dedicated to DarkestLightOfHope because this is my birthday gift to her. I asked what she wanted to see in this chapter for her birthday so here it is. Read until the end please.**

I opened my eyes to a room filled with nothing but silence. I glanced at the clock & it read 12:07 A.M. I got up & walked out to the

small balcony connected to my room. I looked at the stars. I sighed.

"How could her calling me handsome make me… happy? Its been so long, I've almost forgotten the feeling."

I looked back up at the stars.l

"What is this girl doing to me?"

I stared at the stars for a while longer. I eventually headed inside. As I laid back down in my bed, I glanced at the clock. 12:54 A.M. Did that much time really pass? I need to get back to sleep.

I tossed & turned for about an hour before accepting the fact that I couldn't sleep. I got up & decided to go ahead & get ready for the day. I grabbed a black shirt out of my dresser along with some jeans. I grabbed my gloves off the top then headed to the closet to get a jacket. I took my black vest with the yellow "V" & put it on.

I headed to the living room & turned on the TV. I skimmed the channels. Why doesn't anything good come on at night? After about 5 minutes of channel surfing, I couldn't find anything to watch. I turned

off the TV & headed to the kitchen. I packed myself a lunch & made a bowl of cereal.

After I finished eating, I glance at the clock. 1:54 A.M. About 4 hours until school. I need something to do to pass the time. I then remembered something tucked away in my closet. I headed back up to my room & opened my closet. I pulled out a case & headed to my balcony.

 **Dawn's POV:**

Riiiiing… Riiiiing… Riiiiing…

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Who's calling me this early? I looked at the caller ID to see May's name. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Finally! I was wondering if you were ever gonna pick up!"

"Care to explain why you're calling me at," I pause & glanced at the clock, "1:32 in the morning?"

"I wanted to ask if you would come over on Halloween for a sleep over."

"You could've waited until we were on the bus! I was having a good dream!"

"Sorry, the idea popped into my head & I called you without a second thought."

*sigh*y "Next time at least check what time it is."

"So anyways, will you come over?"

"I'll ask my mom later."

"Alright!" she yelled into the phone.

"My ear!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm gonna try to go back to sleep."

"Okay, good night!"

"Good night."

I hung up the phone & rolled over, hoping to fall back asleep. As I closed my eyes, I saw Ash. I quickly sat up & rubbed my eyes. I looked around my room to see I was alone. I closed my eyes again & I saw Ash again, smiling. Then I heard his mom's words echo in my head.

"… you made Ash smile. A genuine smile."

The words repeated themselves in my head. How did I make him smile? Did me calling him handsome make him happy? I need to clear my head. I'm gonna go for a walk.

I got up & put some clothes on. I quietly made my way down stairs & then outside. As I stepped outside, the cold wind sent a shiver down my spine. I gripped my hoodie tightly.

"I won't be long," I said to myself. "A hoodie will be fine."

I stepped outside & began walking down the street. As I walked, I tried to push Ash out of my mind, but I couldn't. No matter what I thought about, my mind always went back to him. I kept walking. Before I knew it, I had walked all the way to the end of street. I clicked my phone on to see the time. 1:47 A.M. Did 15 minutes really pass? I headed back home.

As I got back to my house, I stepped up on the porch but stopped when I heard someone playing a guitar. I walked to edge of the porch & looked around. Then I saw Ash. He was sitting on a balcony, eyes closed, playing a slow, peaceful melody. It soothed me to my soul. It also made me kinda sleepy. I headed back inside & up to my room. I opened my window to let Ash's guitar in before lying back down in my bed. It quickly put me to sleep.

 **About 4 Hours Later:**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I turned it off & sat up to stretch. As I stretched, I listened for Ash's guitar but I didn't hear it. I walked over to my open window & closed it. I then got dressed & headed downstairs to the kitchen. As I walked in, I noticed Mom wasn't in there. I ate a bowl of cereal before going outside to wait on the bus.

As I waited, I heard the door across the street open. I watched as Ash walked out yawning.

"Hey Ash!" I called to him.

"Hey," he called back.

He glanced down the street, checking for cars, before walking over to me. As he got closer, I could see the bags under his eyes.

"You look pretty tired."

"Yeah… I didn't get much sleep."

"Why not?"

"That's not important," he said with a very light, but still noticeable blush on his face. "Anyways, are you waiting on the bus?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I was gonna walk but I figured if I rode the bus I might be able to," he paused & yawned, "sleep."

"Oh okay."

Before we could say anything else, the bus pulled up. I got on & started to walk to where May & I usually sit only to find her curled up in a ball, sleeping.

"I guess I'll sit with Ash," I mumbled to myself.

I turned around to see where he was sitting. He was a few seats in front of my seat.

"Hey Ash, can I sit with you?" I asked after I walked to where he was sitting.

"Yeah, sure," he said as he put his bag under the seat.

I then sat next to him. I was going to try to start a conversation but when I looked over at Ash, I could tell he was already falling asleep. I pulled out my phone & started checking my notifications. After a few minutes, I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked over to see Ash sleeping on my shoulder. This shocked me & I got ready to scream, but I then stopped for some reason.

His hat was blocking most of his face, so I reached up & took it off. I stared at his face. He looked so peaceful while he slept, which made me happy for some reason.

As I was staring at him, I began to lose track of time. Before I knew it, we were at school. I lightly shook him awake. He sat up & yawned. He then reached up to adjust his hat but was confused when it wasn't on his head.

"Where's my hat?"

I held his hat up to him.

"Thanks, but why do you have my hat?" he asked

as he took it back.

"Well... Ummm... you sorta fell asleep on my shoulder. I

didn't mind, but... ummm... your hat was uncomfortable," I said making it up as I went.

I honestly don't know why I took his hat off. Something

inside me just told me too. Ash seemed to believe me.

As we got off the bus, I felt like I was forgetting something. I headed to GAP along with Ash. As we walked in, I realized what I

forgot. I forgot to wake May up! Ya know what, I don't care. She woke me up at 1:30 in the morning. I walked over & sat down at my desk. I then got ready for the day.

 **Time Skip - Lunch:**

 **Ash's POV:**

Finally, its lunch time. I can finally be alone in my thoughts. I sat down in the same spot as yesterday. Also, just like yesterday, I saw Dawn walking up. There goes me being alone in my thoughts.

"Hey Dawn," I said as she walked up.

"Hey."

She walked over & sat beside me.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting with my friend. Is there a problem with

that?"

"Its just... ummm... wouldn't you want to sit with your

other friends?"

"I sit with them everyday. Change is good every

once in a while," she said smiling.

I stayed silent as I got my lunch out. I got ready to take a bite when I heard Dawn's stomach growl.

"You hungry?"

"Kinda. I forgot to bring money for lunch."

"Here," I said as I ripped my sandwich in half.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Take it."

"Thanks," she said as she took half out of my hand.

She then took a bite.

"Mmmm... This is good! Did your Mom make it?"

"No, I did."

"You made this?"

"Yeah. I just said that."

"Well it's really good."

"Thanks."

We continued eating. Just as we finished, the bell for 3rd hour rang. After I got up, I turned around & held out my hand to help Dawn up. She accepted my offer & I pulled her to her feet. We then headed to class.

As we walked to class, that May girl walked up & stopped me. She asked me if I had a minute. I told Dawn to head to class & she did.

 **Dawn's POV:**

May stopped Ash to talk to him I'm guessing. As I walked, I felt someone grab my arm & yank me pretty violently. I already knew who it was. Paul.

"Hey Baby."

"Screw off Paul," I said as I struggled to get my wrist free from his grasp.

"Hey, don't be like that. So have you thought about what I said?"

"I told you, I will never go out with you!"

"I'm starting to get tired of waiting."

He released my wrist & grabbed my shoulders. He started to pull me to him.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to get free of his grasp

His grip on me tightened. I then felt his hand slide down to my butt.

"Stop it you perv!" I yelled as I closed my eyes, hoping someone would save me.

A few seconds later, I heard him yelp as his hands left me. I opened my eyes to see Paul being pinned against the wall by his collar by Ash. He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"You alright Dawn?"

I silently nodded. He reared his fist back & got ready to hit him. I quickly grabbed his shoulder. He stopped & looked back at me. I shook my head & let go of his shoulder. He then flung Paul to the floor & walked over to me.

"We should get to class," he said softly despite the situation.

As we walked to class, I could feel myself shaking. Ash must've noticed this too because he put his arm around me to comfort me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He said as he looked into my eyes.

I got ready to tell him that I was fine but I was unable to form the words. A lump formed in my throat as his auburn eyes pierced my soul. I felt my face heat up as I realized how close our faces were together. I quickly pulled away from him & waved my arms frantically in front of my face.

"I-I'm fine! No need to worry."

"If you say so," he said as he turned.

We then continued to class. We walked into class & sat at our table. Just as we sat down, the teacher walked in. As she started teaching, I scooted my chair closer to Ash's. He glanced over at me & I gave him a small smile. He then focus back on the teacher. I feel safe around him.

Class went by uneventfully. The bell rang signaling it was time for P.E. I quickly got up & shoved my stuff into my bag so Ash wouldn't leave without me. As I finished packing I glanced up expecting to see Ash gone but he was waiting patiently for me. We then walked to P.E. together.

 **Time Skip: End of School**

 **Ash's POV:**

I walked out of school & headed home for the day. As I walked, I heard someone call my name. I turned around & saw Dawn running up. I stopped & waited for her to catch up.

"Finally I caught up with you."

"You need something Dawn?"

"Yeah. My friends & I are going to the park later. I was hoping you could come with me. It would be a great opportunity for you to meet everyone!"

"Hmmm... Maybe. We'll see."

I turned & continued heading home but with Dawn by my side now. As I reached my house, I glanced over my shoulder at Dawn before heading inside. I walked in & put my bag by the door before going to the kitchen to look for a snack.

I grabbed a some salsa out of the fridge & some chips out of the cabinet then headed to the living room.

After I had finished eaten & put everything up, I was about to sit down & watch TV when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to see Dawn

"Hey Ash! Are you ready to go?"

"I don't know... I'm not good in crowds."

"Come on. It's only 5 people, including me. You'll be fine," she said giving me an assuring smile.

I got ready to say "no," but her smile made me stop.

"Alright, lead the way."

We walked in relative silence to the park. When we got there I saw Misty and... May. Crap...

"Hey guys!" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn! Hey!" May yelled back.

May then noticed me. Crap. I watched as her expression went from happy to angry. She ran up to me & jabbed me in the chest with her finger.

"What's the big idea pal?! I invite you & you say 'no,' yet you come when Dawn asks you!" she said getting in my face.

I leaned backwards to try to get away from her.

"First off, I'm sorry. I only really feel comfortable around Dawn. Second off, do you ever brush your teeth? Your breath smells terrible."

She then got visibly angrier. Two guys then quickly ran up & grabbed her arms. One of them had brown, spiky hair & the other had green hair.

"You might want to back off until she cools off," the green headed guy told me.

"Alright."

"Bro, you have to have balls of steel to say that to her face!" the spiky-haired guy said, struggling to hold May still.

As I backed away, I accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. I turned around to see that red-head.

"Hey Asshole, are you in the habit of knocking everyone down?" she asked jokingly.

"Sorry," I said as I turned around & helped her up.

After I helped her up, I walked away from the group & headed to a nearby tree. I sat against it, facing away from the group & pulled out my MP3 player. I then started to zone out listening to my music.

 **Dawn's POV:**

It's been about 10 minutes since May went off on Ash & he ran off. I'm gonna go find him.

After a few minutes of searching, I saw him sitting against a tree. As I got closer, I decided to scare him. I walked up behind him & grabbed his shoulder. He then looked over his shoulder at me.

"Something wrong Dawn?" he asked taking out his earbuds.

"Did I scare you?"

"No. Not really."

"A www. So why are you over here by yourself? I asked as I sat down.

"I'm not good in crowds."

"The whole reason I asked you to come was for you to meet everyone. Come on, I'll introduce you!"

"I don't know," he said unsurely.

"Well I know for you," I said as I got up. "Come on."

I grabbed his hand & dragged him to his feet. I then pulled him behind me to the group. When we got to the group, I introduced him.

"Guys, I would like you meet my friend Ash."

Misty greeted him with a simple "hey" while May crossed her arms & looked away with a huff. Drew told him "sup" while Gary walked up to him.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you," he said extending his hand. "The name's Gary."

Ash stood there in silence. I watched as everyone else looked at each other then back at Ash.

"H-Hi," Ash said hesitantly.

"Anyways," I said, trying to make the situation less awkward,"Ash, the green-haired guy is Drew & as you know the spiky-haired guy is Gary. You already know Misty & May, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I guess that's everyone... So, what now?"

"Let's play tag," Gary suggested.

Everybody agreed except for Ash, who stayed silent.

"What about you Ash? Do you wanna play?"

"I don't know. Aren't we a little too old for that?"

"Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean I'm too old to have fun. Same goes for you."

"Well... Alright, I guess."

"Okay, and Ash..."

"Yeah?"

I poked him in the chest.

"Tag! You're it!"

We all scattered & ran away from Ash.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" I heard Ash yell.

He then started to chase us down.

 **First off, if read this in one sitting, thank you. Second off, I'm really sorry about the 5 month wait! We were doing EOC (End Of Course) Testing at my school, so I was busy. Now it's summer vacation & I probably won't update again for a while. Reason: I'm looking for a job, so that has been taking up my time. Another reason: I have been gaming more, so I haven't been thinking of writing. Just think of this chapter as a sort of parting gift. I will still check my reviews & PMs when I get the chance. So I guess this is goodbye for now. Also, follow me on Twitter. Link in my profile. And one final thing, to guest "ThatGuyOverThere," no. Darkest & I are not together. We are just friends. Why do some people ship everything? Anyways, this is goodbye for now. Cya later erry body!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey erry body! Skele here! No, your eyes don't deceive you. This is actually a new chapter of Loner's Secret. I've had some writer's block with this story, as I said in the AN of Golden Dawn, which by the way you should check out (shameless self-advertising), but, after a while of brainstorming, I got some ideas. I hope you enjoy!**

We all laid in the grass watching the clouds as they passed, well all of us other than Ash. He was sitting a little bit away listening to his MP3. As I laid there I started to get curious about why he was isolating himself again. I thought he was comfortable around us, or me at least. I got up & walked over to him. He must've noticed me because when I got close, he took out his earbuds.

"What's up Dawn?"

"Not much. Why are you sitting by yourself again?"

"I told you, I'm not comfortable in crowds," he said, glancing over at the group. "Especially crowds with May in them."

I giggled at his comment.

"She can be a bit of a hothead at times," I said as I sat down.

As I sat there with him, I decided to ask him about his past.

"So Ash, why did you move to Jubilife?"

"We move around a lot."

"Why?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"People are afraid of me."

Why would people be scared of him?

"Why..." I started to ask, only to be cut off by him standing up.

"I'm gonna head home," he said as he started walking away.

Why would people be scared of him? He seems nice. Could it be his past? I'm gonna have to figure this out.

 **Ash's POV:**

Why? Why am I telling her all of this? I never tell people about me, but why am I telling her? What about her is making me act so differently than normal? Wait, c-could I be falling for her? No, that's stupid. I wouldn't fall for her, even though she has those gorgeous deep blue eyes & that beautiful waterfall-like hair & that perfect... No! Stupid brain! Stop thinking like that!

I walked down the street to my house. While I was walking, I heard my phone ring. It was my mom. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ash?!" I heard my mom yell. "Where are you?!"

"I'm heading home from the park. Why? Is something wrong?"

I heard her breath a sigh of relief.

"So you're okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," she said." So why didn't you tell me you were planning to go?"

"I wasn't planning on going. Dawn dropped it on as I was walking home. I didn't really have a choice."

"So you were on a date?"

"W-What? N-No. Mom, that's stupid. She was just introducing me to her friend."

"As her boyfriend?"

"No Mom!"

"You know I'm teasing right?"

"Of course I do. It's embarrassing though. Anyways, why were you so worried about where I was?"

"Well, I got home & you weren't there & there wasn't a note."

"Mom, I can take care of myself. You know this," I said as I rounded the corner to our street. "I'm almost home. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye Mom, I love you."

I hung up the phone & continued walking home. After I got home, I ate supper & got ready for bed.

 **The Next Day:**

I woke up & did my morning routine before heading outside. As I got outside, I saw Dawn across the street. She noticed me & waved. I returned the gesture, but when signaled for me to come over I shook my head. No point really. I turned & started to school.

After about 20 minutes of walking, I got to school. Since there was still a bit of time before class. I decided to go sit by myself. I walked over to my usual spot & sat down. After a few minutes, I saw Paul walking up, but this time he had 2 other guys with him.

"Yo Ketchum," he said as he got close, "I don't appreciate you making a fool of me & then cock-blocking me from Dawn. You're gonna pay."

I stood up to face him.

"I see you're too much of a pussy to face me by yourself," I said gesturing to the 2 guys at his side.

He growled at me.

"I've seen this before. You got beat in a fight, so to reassert your dominance, you've put the odds in your favor."

"Enough talk," he said knowing I was right.

He then sent his 2 goons after me. They approached me from either side. The one to my right was fatter than the other, so he'll probably be slower. The one on my left quickened his pace & threw a punch at me. I easily dodged it. He started throwing a barrage of punches & I kept dodging. As I was focused on him, the other came up & put me in a choke hold. I immediately dropped to one knee & leaned forward, causing him to flip over my shoulder.

I turned my attention back to the other one to see him charging me. He swung & hit me in the gut. I stumbled backwards slightly. He swung again & I tried to dodge it, but failed. He hit me in the face. He swung a third time & I managed to dodge. I quickly went on offensive & clocked him in the jaw. As he stumbled backwards, I looked at the bigger guy to see him getting up. I grabbed the smaller guy & shoved him into the other one, causing them to fall back to the ground.

At that I heard people yelling. I looked to see a group of teachers running towards us. I put my hands in my pockets & waited.

"What in blazes happened here?"

"Paul & his hang jumped me," I said trying to be calm.

I could feel blood running down my face. I then felt a pain in my forehead, so I reached & felt a warm liquid. I then noticed the skinny kid had a ring on.

I was then escorted me to the nurse's, then the principal's office. I walked in & sat down. The teacher who was escorting me left.

"So Mr. Ketchum, second time this week you're in my office. This is gonna be common, isn't it?"

"Hopefully not."

"Why were you fighting?"

"I tell you exactly what I told them, Paul & his gang jumped me."

"Really now? Because according to Paul, it's the other way around."

"You're really gonna believe the school bully?" I asked leaning back in my chair. "And how do you know what Paul said?"

"Well, he's the one who reported it."

"Of course he was. I bet he didn't tell you he tried to pick a fight with me yesterday, or the fact that he's been harassing a girl here, did he?"

"No. What girl?"

I paused for a second to think about the consequences of i told him.

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because if I told you, Paul would think she turned him in & it would only get worse for her."

"Knowing Paul's history, you're probably right," he said as he started thinking. "Alright Ash, I'm gonna let you off with a warning. I know Paul is untrustworthy so anything he says is questionable. I'll talk to Paul, you head to GAP. The bell should be ringing soon."

"Yes sir."

I got up & walked out of his office. As I walked through the waiting area, I saw Paul snickering, probably thinking I got in trouble. I continued to GAP.

As I walked into the classroom, the bell rang. I walked over & sat in my desk. I could feel people staring at me. As I scanned the room, everyone looked away. Everyone but Dawn. Dawn was staring at me with concern on her face.

"Are you alright Ash?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw the fight. You were bleeding," she said motioning to the bandage on my forehead.

"Its just a scratch. I'm fine."

"What was it about?"

"You."

"Wha... So you 2 were fighting over me?"

"It's probably not what you're thinking. He was calling a, quote-unquote, 'cock-block' since I defended yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I never properly thanked you, so thank you," she said leaning over & giving me a tight hug.

I didn't expect her to hug me. I froze. What do I do? Before I could figure that out, she pulled away. My face felt like it was on fire. How is she doing this to me?

"N-No problem."

She then sat back down in her desk & the teacher walked in. GAP ended soon enough. I headed to first hour with Dawn.

When we got to class, I immediately went to a desk in the back & Dawn followed. The teacher came in & started talking about Shakespeare. It wasn't very interesting so I zoned out until the end of class. Same thing happened in geometry.

When the lunch bell finally rang, I got up & started for the door when Dawn stopped me.

"Hey Ash, wait for a sec," Dawn said.

"Something wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong?"

"Because in my experience, something is usually wrong. Then again I don't really talk to people."

Dawn was quiet for a few seconds after that. God, I must sound so pitiful. Dang it! I don't want people to pity me!

"Anyways," she finally said," I wanted you to come sit with me & my friends today."

"No thanks," I said as I headed for the door.

I headed to the spot I had basically claimed for myself & started eating my lunch. Dawn walked up a few minutes later but this time she brought May.

"Hey Ash! I hope you don't mind, but I brought May with me."

"I do mind," I mumbled to myself.

"Hm?" she asked as she sat down.

" I didn't say anything," I said before taking a bite of my sandwich.

As we are our lunches, I sat there & merely observed as they talked. Thinking to myself.

Why is it that this girl is so set on becoming my friend? Why does she insist on me meeting her friends? Why do I care?"

"Hey Ash?" Dawn said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"The bell just rang. Didn't you hear it?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"It's okay. Anyways, let's get to class."

"Alright," I said getting up.

We started walking to class. As we walked, Dawn asked me a question.

"Hey Ash, yesterday in the park, you said people were scared of you. Why?"

I stayed quiet, hoped she would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. I'm guessing she did, because she was quiet after that.

 **Time Skip: After School**

I was starting to head home as school had just ended. As I walked through the courtyard, I stopped when I heard Dawn calling me. I continued walking, but slowed my pace so she could catch up. When she caught up, she didn't say anything but started walking by my side.

After we were about half way home, Dawn decided to ask that question again.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are people scared of you?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled.

She jumped at the sudden rise in my voice.

"The past needs to stay in the past," I said in a lower voice. "You're basically asking me to reopen a wound, a scar, that healed long ago. I don't want to talk about it, so drop it." I said as I started walking again.

Dawn stood there, frozen in shock. It hurts me to yell at her, but hopefully she got the message. Maybe one day I'll tell her, but that's not any time soon.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the fight scene was a little unrealistic but it happened to me, but for another reason. My dad was in the Army & he trained me in fighting. Main thing he taught was combat assessment. Also I've recently watched an anime called "Gamers!" & I wanted to write a fic for it but it's not on the list of anime for this site. If some of you can help me convince FanFiction to add it to the list, I'll be extremely grateful! Anyways, that's all for this time. See Ya later erry body!**


	7. LS 7

**H-Hey guys. *Sheepishly scratches neck* Been a while, huh? I'm sorry. I know I should update more, but I just don't have ideas for this fic. I had originally planned to make this fic around 20 - 25 chapters, but, *sighs* I just don't think I can reach that goal. Don't worry, I'm not ending it here but the flow of the chapters may seem rushed from now on. I'm gonna try to end this as soon as possible so I can work on ideas I have for other anime. I have a rough idea for a fic for the anime "Show by Rock," which is severely lacking in fics btw, so I want to try to work on that. I'm sorry for rambling. I hope you enjoy. Also, shout-out to my friends Darkest & ketchum09 for giving me the ideas for this chapter.**

 _Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

I rolled over & basically punched my alarm clock. I did not sleep well last night. All I could see was the hurt in her eyes when I yelled at her. I feel so bad about it. Dawn was treading on thin ice & happen to make that wrong step. Instead of pulling her back & calmly telling her to stop, I pushed her further & made sure she fell through. I yelled at her. I'm such an idiot.

I pulled myself out of bed & got dressed. I drug myself downstairs & walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cold bottle of water out of the fridge & chugged it to wake me up (this actually works better than coffee, no joke). I finished my morning routine & headed outside. I saw Dawn across the street so I reached my hand up & waved. When she saw me, she turned her head away. She's mad. Great. Just great. I turned & walked to school.

As I walked to school I felt... alone? No. I'm a loner. I enjoy my solitude. But... why do I feel like this? It's because of her isn't it? She's the only one I've ever felt a real connection to since I was a kid. Hopefully this will all blow over & I'll get me friend back.

I walked over to my lunch spot & sat down. Throughout the day, Dawn basically avoided me. In ever class she sat on the opposite side of the classroom. Why did I let this girl get such a grip on me?

I reached into my bag & pulled out my lunch. I stared at my sandwich before putting it back into my bag. I'm not hungry.

The bell rang for 3rd hour so I got up & headed to biology. I walked to my seat & sat down. Dawn walked in & took her seat beside me.

"Hey Dawn," I said, hoping she would respond.

She didn't say anything. So she's just gonna ignore me? That's just great. I was about to say something else when the teacher walked in..

The rest of the day went by slow with Dawn still avoiding me. By the time school had let out I had enough of it. I stood out by the main gates & waited for Dawn. She came out of the school & walked past me.

"Dawn wait up," I said as she walked past

She didn't listen. I quickly walked up beside her.

"Dawn?"

No response.

"Dawn? I know you can hear me."

Still nothing.

"Dawn, look, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Then why did you?" she said looking over her shoulder at me.

"My past is a touchy subject."

"Will you tell me why?"

"Maybe. Will you forgive me?"

"I don't know," she said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

She's being playful again. That's a good sign.

"How about I treat you to ice cream?"

"Deal."

"Okay. So... Do you know of any?"

"Yeah! There's a shop a couple of blocks from here."

"Lead the way."

Dawn turned & started walking. I followed her. As I walked, I texted Mom telling her I might be home late. After we walked a few more blocks, Dawn stopped in front of a small shop. As we walked in, I saw Dawn's friend Misty behind the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Moo Licks Ice Cream!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Misty!"

"Hey Dawn!" she said as she took notice of me. "Hey Asshole!"

"Is that just my name now?"

"Pretty much. So what are you guys doing here? Are you guys on a date?"

"What?! No! Nonononono. We're just friends!" Dawn said panically.

"Then why are you here?"

"I owe Dawn."

"Makes sense, I guess. So what'll it be?"

"Cotton candy in a waffle cone!"

"And you Asshole?"

"Plain vanilla."

"Really Ash? That's it?"

"Don't dis vanilla ice cream."

"Okay. That'll be $4.75."

"Here you go," I said handing her a $5. "Keep the change."

"Thank you. I'll fix your order right up for you," she said as she started to make our ice cream.

After we got our ice cream, we told Misty goodbye & started walking back towards our houses. We weren't really talking much, yet the closer we got to home, the more I was preparing myself for the question.

"Hey Ash?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you please tell me why you don't like talking about your past?"

I sighed. I knew it was coming.

"I don't like talking about my past because of certain events from it. I have done things that have change who I was. Things that have scared me. Some mentally... And some physically."

I lifted my arm up & moved my glove out of the way to show her my wrist.

"See the faded marks? I used to cut myself to stop some of that mental pain. It didn't help."

I fixed my glove & lowered my arm.

"Is that a good enough answer?"

"Y-Yeah it is."

We kept walking for a bit.

"I used to be a lot like you, ya know. I was always happy & had tons of friends. Then..."

Wait what am I doing telling her this?

"N-Never mind. Let's just get home before it gets dark."

The rest of that walk was silent. Maybe she was trying to process what I had said. Maybe she was trying to find the best opportunity to run away from me. She wouldn't be the first.

 **Again sorry for the wait guys. I know this chapter was short. I mean it was only 7 pages long in my notebook. I hope you enjoyed regardless. Also... To my biggest fan Windiken. I'm so glad you loved the story enough to convert to an Amourshipping story. Now more people will be able to read MY amazing story. Cya erry body!**


End file.
